girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Grandmother
Two questions: 1. Is her? 2. Is her? Bkharvey (talk) 22:35, August 26, 2017 (UTC) 1. They do look alike, but I'd say no, it's almost certainly not. 2. No. It's the clank-head imprinted with a copy of Lucrezia's personality which eventually gets attached to mecha-Avneka's body. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:16, August 28, 2017 (UTC) : I concur with Geoduck42. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:44, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Grandmother and Zola So, if Grandmother is so strongly anti-Other, why does she take Zola under her wing after the party? Maybe she doesn't know Zola is part-Other, but I doubt it, since she says "you've got most of Paris all primed and ready to fall at your feet, don't you?" which can only mean she knows that they're revenants and that Zola can control them. Bkharvey (talk) 18:37, November 23, 2017 (UTC) "Whatever her title..." On she is referred to as "the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten." Isn't that authoritative enough? Bkharvey (talk) 05:23, December 19, 2017 (UTC) : The caption on the page you link to is: :: "In Paris: the current residence of the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten..." : Strictly speaking, this passage identifies either Paris or the building, the interior of which is shown on this page, as the residence of the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten, but it doesn't actually say who this person is. Since Grandma seems to be running things there and is addressed as Princess by Mister Obsidian it seems almost certain that Grandma is indeed the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten. : But what does this mean and what does this tell us about her last name? Since Grandmother is identified as the Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten, she would seem to be the mother of Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus (Tarvek's father). Aaronev is a Prince who seems to be a ruling Prince, so the territory he rules over would be known as a Principality. Grandmother's husband, Aaronev's father, must have been the previous Prince, since a Dowager Princess would be a woman who inherited the title "princess" by being married to a person with the title who died. : So I assume she is a Sturmvoraus not a von Blitzengaard. If so, her married name would be Terebithia Sturmvoraus. Does anyone agree or disagree with this contention? --William Ansley (talk) 02:54, July 4, 2018 (UTC) :: This contention has been further supported by the "cast listings" in volumes 17 and 18, which have this entry for Grandmama: :::Grandmama: :::The Dowager Princess of Sturmhalten has achieved a great age, and a great many descendants. She is now head of what is left of the Knights of Jove, the secret order that plots to restore the throne of the Storm King. :: To flesh out my speculations above a bit, it seems to me that this information allows us to deduce some things about Grandmother and Sturmhalten. A Dowager Princess would be a woman who inherited her title of Princess from her late husband, a Prince. This would seem to mean, if she is really Tarvek's biological grandmother, that she must be his paternal grandmother and Aaronev's mother (since Aaronev's father must have been the previous Prince); therefore her last name is also Sturmvarous. This also seems to indicate that Sturmhalten is a Principality, with a ruling Prince and not a King. Therefore Aaronev was in charge of the whole ball of wax, not just the ruler of town of Balan's Gap, which, presumably, is the capital of Sturmhalten. Being the wife of a ruling prince, instead of some minor princeling who is merely the ruler of a single town, seems more consistent with her status in Paris and the deference with which she is always treated. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:46, September 20, 2019 (UTC)